


Capaill Uisce

by maria_j_harper



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dubious Consent, Fae & Fairies, Implied Sexual Content, Magical manipulation, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_j_harper/pseuds/maria_j_harper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade and Jake live a peaceful life by the beach, until they discover (or are discovered by) two rather seductive sea fae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capaill Uisce

You met your sister a year ago, your grandmother had died the year before. It took the state a whole year to realize that you were living on your own. Minors couldn't legally be allowed to do that, and so they required you to move in with Jade and her grandfather. Her grandfather died not long after that, but by then you were old enough to emancipate yourselves, and so instead of going into the foster system you lived alone on the coast with your sister.  
Things had been a bit awkward at first, but soon they became easy. You got into a routine, you would hunt for food and she would cook it. You talked enthusiastically about your wide variety of interests, and she about hers, and you often went exploring along the beach together. Then, perhaps, you became a little too comfortable with each other.  
Today, for example, you have decided to go for a swim together. You didn't bring a swimsuit on your walk, but you see no problem swimming in your underwear. You strip down to your boxers and put your clothes up on a rock to keep it safe from tide and sand. You wrap your glasses in your shirt for protection. When Jade does the same thing though, you suddenly feel yourself becoming much warmer than even the summer sun should allow. Her bra is green with a little bow in the middle, and her *gulp* breasts are small but firm, her tanned skin looks amazing, shining in the sun. Her panties are white and practical, and cover her well, but the contour of the tight fabric leaves just enough to the imagination that it's almost more tantalizing than a barely-there bikini. Her stomach sticks out, just a little, and you have the strangest impulse to kiss it. She's both sexy and cute, girl and woman all at once.  
She looks at you, and you look at the ground, sure she must be able to read your thoughts like an open book. "Jake, is something wrong?" she asks.  
Snap out of it English, that's your sister you're looking at! You shake your head. "No Jade, nothing's wrong. It's just- are you sure you should go swimming like that? As your brother, I worry for you when you are dressed so... indecently."  
"Jake, I'm no more indecent than you are! Besides, this is a private beach! No one's here except us. I'm perfectly safe from any of your imaginary perverts. Now come on, let's go swimming!"  
You follow her to the water thinking _Yes, perfectly safe, unless those perverts are me._  
You and Jade weren't raised together, so she doesn't feel like your sister. Neither does she smell like your sister. It may sound strange, but sisters were supposed to be... stinky. Probably because you're supposed to grow up with them. A sister is supposed to smell like body oder and farts and all the gross things men liked to pretend women didn't have or do. Jade smells like the ocean, and the flowers and dirt from her garden, or sometimes vaguely like chemicals and smoke if she's been playing around with nuclear science again. It makes it so easy to forget that you were related, especially when she dives into the water and comes up grinning, fabric clinging wetly to her skin. You dive too. A swift dunking in the water is almost as good as a cold shower. You open your eyes, and look at her from under the water. Your vision is already blurry above water without glasses, but the water makes everything your eyes see swim.  
As you swim, you're careful to stay away from the edge of the shelf. The incline of the water floor is already fairly steep, but near the edge it makes an almost vertical drop. You've heard stories about octopuses swimming up from the depths to grab the unwary swimmer. You duck underwater, as though you would better see any incoming danger from there. You peer into the abyss.  
You see a blurry shape, no two shapes, rising from the deep.  
You come up for air with a gasp. "Jade, I think we'd best be heading back to shore. I thought I saw something in the water!"  
She hesitates. Normally she would dismiss any such notions as silly, but she is moved by the genuine concern in your tone. "It's... probably nothing," she says. You swim toward her. If something bad is coming this way, rigmarole if you're going to let her face it alone. You reach her, and then duck back underwater. The shapes are gone.  
"You're right, it was probably just a trick of the light." You say after you come back up.  
She laughs. "Jake, you and your fantastic fauna! I keep telling you, monsters of the deep aren't real!"  
You smile. "How do you explain that dog of yours then? That is no normal canine!"  
Then the water a ways from you starts to bubble, and before you have time to do anything more than scream- *ahem* -let out a manly yell, two shapes rose from the water. They were horses, but no horses you had ever seen looked like this. They seem to be composed entirely of water, their manes are kelp and their tails are bull weeds. Their necks and shoulders surge up from the water, and there is the illusion of muscles rippling. Their ears are pointed towards you and Jade, and they lean forward to snuffle and snort at you.  
You try to move in front of Jade protectively, but she's grabbed your upper arm in a death grip. Oh crimeny, they're fucking huge! Despite your instinctive fear, you find yourself drawn to them. Not trusting this feeling, you glare at them defensively. Just because you're scared, that doesn't mean you won't do your darnedest to protect Jade.  
Then their watery skins ripple, and they morph smoothly into another form. Suddenly, before you in the water are not two terrifying water horses, but a pair of extremely attractive young men. One is red haired and freckled, his nose is straight and long and his face is all planes and angles. His eyes are a rich golden orange. The other seems a tad younger, closer to Jade's age, his hair is platinum blond, his skin pale, his eyes are red. His face is a bit more rounded, but the boys are clearly related. You try to keep your defenses up, but find it hard to because you simply don't really want to anymore. Their bodies are covered in wiry well-formed muscles. They are, in a word, beautiful.  
The red haired one smiles slightly, and you find yourself breaking out into a grin in response. There is something entrancing about the two boys that makes you wish to be with them and make them happy as much as you can. He nods at you. "Yo."  
The other boy smiles, less than the other, just the very side of his mouth quirks slightly upward. "Hey."  
"Hello," you say with a small wave.  
"Hi!" Jade says. You look at her. She seems just as entranced as you are by the fantastical horse-boys, and you feel a small twinge of jealousy. But then, what chance would you have against them? The jealousy doesn't last long, as you become lost in the orange and red eyes and their intoxicating charisma.  
"The name's Dirk," says the redhead.  
"And I'm his brother Dave," says the albino boy.  
"I'm Jade... Harley."  
"I'm Jake English. What... are you?"  
They glance at each other. A silent exchange seems to pass between them. Dave is the one who turns to you and shrugs. "We have a few different names. Hippocampi, capill uisce, kelpie, or just plain water horse if you're not feeling too fancy."  
Something in the back of your head pings in alarm. Haven't you heard some of those names before? Haven't you read something about kelpies somewhere? Weren't they kind of... bad? But that was ridiculous. These beautiful, perfect boys evil? No, that would be silly.  
"You don't look like horses to me," Jade says.  
"No, but we did five seconds ago. Jeez, ever heard of a little thing called shape-shifting? Anyway, we noticed some... tensions, because we're observational like that. You two are both wound tighter than the most tightly wound sea tack. I mean it's like a neurotic sailor got a hold of your libidos and coiled it till it was tight enough to play a fucking guitar solo on. Point is, we thought we might help you out with that. Nothing like a little time under the hill to scratch that unscratchable itch, you know?" Dave's voice is casual, almost dismissive, as though he believes nothing he says is actually that important.  
"Of course, our fairy land's atmosphere is a little less breathable for you than for us. Fortunately though, that's easily fixed. What do you say, wanna come down to our place for a spell?" Dirk adds. Dave turns to him and raises an eyebrow. Dirk sighs. "Dude, that pun was totally ironic and you know it."  
You glance at Jade, just as she glances at you. Now that the elephant in the room has been addressed, however indirectly, something has changed. You both want to follow the boys, to allow the fantasy of the moment to overcome your constant reality. Your desire feels like some sort of palpable force, like it should crackle in the air between you like electricity.  
Jade turns to the boys. "Let's do it."  
Dave reaches into the water and pulls out two small green fruits. He hands you each one. "Here, eat these. They'll help you to, you know, not drown. Let the record show that we are doing this out of the goodness of our hearts, and also 'cause we find you guys pretty attractive. You won't want to take food from any of the other fairies, they're not nearly as nice as we are. They may or may not want to eat your pretty faces."  
You take the fruit, and under encouragement from the kelpies you eat it down, as does your sister. Dave takes her hand, and Dirk takes yours, and they pull you down into the water. You panic at first, but when you discover that you can breath the water as easily as air, you relax. They take you deep into the abyss, the water gets darker and darker, until, quite suddenly, it starts to become lighter. Little glowing lights flit through the water. Some come close, and you see that they are tiny people with fin-like membranes attached to their limbs. They wave at you. Deeper, and you see a swarm of fantastic creatures big and small engaging in some grand underwater dance.  
"Care to join the party?" Dirk asks. Somehow, you hear him just fine. It all feels a bit dream-like. You shake your head. He nods. "Right, come on."  
He's a much stronger swimmer than any human, and he tows you along until you reach a small door in the side of a rock wall. He opens it, and the four of you swim in.  
Though not much to look at outside, inside the kelpie brothers' abode is full of glimmer and grandeur. It's decorated with multicolored seaweed and the walls are made of crystal. They lead you through the anteroom to their bed room. It's quite similar to the first room, same colorful decorations, but the walls are smooth sparkling stone, save for a pair of raised bars seemingly carved out of the same stone as the walls on the floor.  
"What? We're underwater ponies, we don't need beds. We could make one if you'd be more comfortable, but I think midwater sex is pretty great if you want my opinion," Dave says.  
You look at Jade, and she shrugs. You look to the other boys and shake your head. A bed won't be necessary. Dirk, who is still holing your hand, pulls you closer to him. He kisses your lips, and the rest of the world slips away. His lips, the warmth of his touch, the weightlessness of the water, that is all that exists. Then he lets you go, and another pair of hands turn you. Dave pulls you close, even as he pushes Jade over towards Dirk. He kisses you too, and the world spins around you. You feel giddy, almost drunk. You want to deepen the kiss, to give in to the hungry intensity you're feeling, but before you can he pushes you firmly away. He turns you around in his arms, and you see Dirk holding Jade in a similar fashion. They push you towards each other, and you meet in the middle. You cling to each other, fingers intertwining. You look into her eyes, greener than yours, greener than anything. You want this, want this so badly. You never would have given in otherwise, but in this magical place, intoxicated with lust and fairy dust when nothing seems real, it feels so... right. "Are you okay with this?" You ask her with your eyes.  
She pulls you closer and leans in. Your lips meet, and your eyes see fireworks.


End file.
